A mutual coexistence technology refers to a spectrum management technology that enables wireless devices using different communication protocols to mutually coexist without causing harmful interference in a core frequency (30 MHz to 10 GHz) in which various dynamic spectrum access (DSA) technologies are predicted to appear. A DSA technology, such as underlay, overlay, and the like, is a concept opposite to a current static spectrum management technology, and refers to a wireless access and management technology that maximizes flexibility and efficiency of using a frequency by dynamically managing a spectrum based on a peripheral propagation environment of a wireless device. A technology is developed to induce a mutual coexistence criterion capable of inclusively operating a plurality of sharing technologies in a national aspect of spectrum management in preparation for frequency sharing technologies, variously appearing for each wireless service such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802, SCC 41, and the like.
In view of a domestic aspect, research on an integrated mutual coexistence condition of various sharing technologies for securing the optimal frequency efficiency in an interfering propagation environment such as a frequency auction system, sharing of a license band and a non-license band, and the like, is not being conducted systematically. The IEEE 802.19, which is an international standardization organization, refers to a wireless coexistence working group (WG) that handles a coexistence issue between 802 standards, and is discussing technical issues on a coexistence scenario between wireless systems that share a frequency in a license band and a non-license band, mutual consistence analysis, a sharing mechanism for the mutual coexistence, and the like.